


better than ever

by wanderingtheworlds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gemsong, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour, Oh worm, corrupted steven au, episode: s06e16 Everything’s Fine, i was robbed of corruption scars steven, so this happened, su spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingtheworlds/pseuds/wanderingtheworlds
Summary: A little what-if based on what i think should have happened here.
Relationships: Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	better than ever

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to aenor_llelo for letting me use gemsong!

“It wasn’t that important, you guys!”

Steven turned, and that’s when they saw it.

“You’re making a big deal out of  _ nothing! _ ”

Purple spots on his arm.

They were growing.

“Have I done some things wrong? Sure!”

He started counting on his fingers, seemingly oblivious to his claws growing sharper by the second.

“I trashed the house today, I broke an anvil, what teenager hasn’t?”

A small horn had started growing out of his head.

“Dad and I had a little disagreement, it’s practically a rite of passage!”

One of his eyes had turned almost fully black, only a white diamond-shaped pupil still there.

“I mean, it would be weird if we didn’t, right?”

The splotches were getting worse. One of them had covered his entire hand.

“And  _ maybe _ i’ve had a  _ not-so-nice  _ thought or two about, like, you know, slamming White Diamond’s head through a pillar.”

He had two horns now. Spikes were appearing on his arms.

“But it’s not like i went through with it! I only actually shattered Jasper!”

They gasped. “ _ What!?” _ Amethyst said, her song wavering.

“You’re- You’re joking, right?” Connie asked.

“Oh, don’t worry! I fixed that too!” Steven said.

“I can fix  _ anything _ . I can just keep messing up, and fixing things, forever!” Both of his eyes were black.

“And you’ll never have to know or think about any of it.” Steven’s human voice stopped, his song continuing instead.

“Steven..” Garnet took a step toward him.

The purple splotches had covered both his arms. “How messed up is that?”

“ _ That I've gotten away with this for so long? _ ”

“You have  _ no idea _ how bad I am!” He snarled.

“You think i’m so great, i’m so mature, i always know what to do, and  _ that’s not true! _ ”

“I haven’t learned a  _ thing _ from my problems.” Tusks were growing from the corners of his mouth.

“They’ve all just made me worse! You think of me as some angel, but i’m not that kid anymore!” His fangs were lengthening to accompany them.

“ _ I’m a fraud.” _

He collapsed on the floor.

There was barely any part of him that wasn’t covered in hard purple scales.

“ _I’m a_ ** _monster._** ”

He grew.

And he grew.

And he grew.

And he _roared._


End file.
